Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to remotely providing electrical power, and more particularly to supplying power to photovoltaics by lasers.
Description of the Related Art
The use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for both military and civilian applications has increased rapidly during the past several years and is expected to continue to expand. Power for these platforms is typically provided by fossil fuels or batteries charged before the UAV is deployed. The availability of electrical power may limit UAV mission lifetime as well as mission scope.